wbvdktfandomcom-20200214-history
Archive:2010/06/07 - 2010/06/13
Monday Umm... Well, things happened. Read the chatlog. Bly (bly1234): *Enters the Appearance* * Kortoris (kris159) has lots of saved games* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): =D {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Go Kara! Bly (bly1234): *is in a coma* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Wow. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Never thought of that.) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (*Forgot this plan*) Bly (bly1234): *De Facto Supreme Leader Bega Liunis goes before the House of Ministers* Kortoris (kris159): (Two worse, but valid changes: ACUs can now be attacked while under water Air units are no longer damaged if they fly over an activated Magnetron) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (Damn it! I liked the Magnetron!) Kortoris (kris159): (What's the Darkenoid?) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (Aeon Saucer thing) Kortoris (kris159): (Woo) Kortoris (kris159): (increased by 50%) Bly (bly1234): Bega: Hello. Many of you are concerned over the state of our Supreme Leader. I'm sorry to say that he is currently in a coma. Doctors estimate him to be out of it soon, however, it is unknown. Kortoris (kris159): (Noticed how races on Sins and SC2 are similar?) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (Yes) Bly (bly1234): Minister: Sir! Are you incharge now? ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (TEC= UEF) Bly (bly1234): Bega: I am. Kortoris (kris159): (There's a traditional earth one, a creepy alien one and a religious one) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (Advent= Aeon) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (TEC= GDI) Bly (bly1234): (All Ministers need to yell "Sir!" before they adress whoever is speaking) Kortoris (kris159): (yeah) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (Advent= Nod) Kortoris (kris159): (...) Kortoris (kris159): (I'de say th--) Kortoris (kris159): (No, their definately not Scrin) Bly (bly1234): Minister2: Sir! For how long? ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (Scrin?) Bly (bly1234): Bega: Until Supreme Leader Bly is well enough to return to office. Kortoris (kris159): (Their new to Tiberium Wars 3) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (I only play TS and TS FS man) Kortoris (kris159): (Even though that game was like 5 years ago) Bly (bly1234): Bega: Until then, I seek approval to recall all BlyDonian Ships, except the ones over Alsoras helping the Rebels there. Bly (bly1234): *The Ministers all agree* ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (EA fucked up Tiberian Twilight) Kortoris (kris159): (Meh...) Bly (bly1234): Minister3: Sir! Why not the ships over Alsoras? Kortoris (kris159): (you could say their kinda like the RA factions) Kortoris (kris159): (EotRS = Advent, Nod + Aeon) Kortoris (kris159): (Allies = TEC, GDI + UEF) Bly (bly1234): Bega: Until Imperial Tyranny of the Alsoras Empire is removed, the BlyDonian Nation will support freedom fighters attempting to free themselves. ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (RA3 is crap... its graphics are bad) Kortoris (kris159): (Soviets = Vasari, Scrin + Cybran) Kortoris (kris159): (Their pwnage!) Bly (bly1234): (Minister1: Sir! Weren't we an Empire a week ago?) Bly (bly1234): (Bega: *Pulls out pistol and shoots him* Shhh.) Kortoris (kris159): (If you have a highband computer, you can get them to do awesomse graphics) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (The colors are trippy, there are too few units) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (The colors are just fucked up) Kortoris (kris159): (...) Bly (bly1234): (...) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (Way too bright) Kortoris (kris159): (How so?) Kortoris (kris159): (oh) Kortoris (kris159): (*likes bright games*) Bly (bly1234): (By the way, Naga, I'm setting up for the Puppet War) Bly (bly1234): (All you need to do is support the Alsoras Empire and we're all set.) * ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013) enters RPG Kortoris (kris159): (Puppet war?) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (They can ask me for help...) Kortoris (kris159): (*may have designed the Alsoras empire...* Bly (bly1234): (Vietnam, Korea) Kortoris (kris159): ()* Bly (bly1234): *The Alsoras Emperor, comms Emperor Naga Krion* Kortoris (kris159): http://wbvdkt.wikia.com/wiki/List_of_Appearance_Civilizations ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): ... Bly (bly1234): *he sits in an ornate palace, which overlooks a city* ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): *the comm goes through* Bly (bly1234): Alsoras Emperor: Hello, Emperor Krion. *he bows, as it is video comm* Bly (bly1234): Alsoras Emperor: We seek the Empire Of Drakonia's help, fighting off a rebellion on our planet. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Bye, Alsoras Emperor.) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (*Naga stands up*) Bly (bly1234): (Actually, he and Naga share the same beliefs techically) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (*Screaming is heard*) Bly (bly1234): (*It's on a Comm, but Naga pwns him anyway*) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): And what benefit do we get from helping you? {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Hand of God is finished!) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (=O) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Colonial Day isn ext.) Bly (bly1234): *Scenes are flashed to see BlyDonian and Freedom Fighter soldiers fighting on the plains, against the Alsoras Imperial Soldiers* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (is next*) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): So you're fighting Blydonia... Bly (bly1234): We will pay taxes, and submit to limited Control.' {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Then Kobol's Last Gleaming pt 1 and 2) Bly (bly1234): Alsoras Emperor*: {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (*Naga's getting on SC2*) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): Hmm... Bly (bly1234): Alsoras Emperor: They've pledged support of the Alsoras Rebellion. ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): How many planets are in this conflict? Kortoris (kris159): (*wants to intervene*) * {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802) enters the Appearance Kortoris (kris159): (4) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (*Does too*) Kortoris (kris159): (3 v 1) Bly (bly1234): Alsoras Emperor: Just us. Kortoris (kris159): *enters the appearence* ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): If we do send troops, adequate numbers could be necesary. ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): will* ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): not could* Bly (bly1234): Alsoras Emperor: We would be most honored to have the elite Drakonian Forces aid us in combat. ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): If you could send a few military representatives to sector N13... we could arrange something. ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): *sends coordinates* Kortoris (kris159): (...) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (...) Bly (bly1234): (BTW, Kris/Wolf/Naga , I have a condition in the RP, and I am in a coma. All Comms to BlyDonia will go to DeFacto Supreme Leader Bega Liunis.) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (???) Kortoris (kris159): (*was going to note on how big 7000 by 7000 light years is*) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *The YSC is on a comm* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): YSC: Are you sure? Bly (bly1234): Alsoras Emperor: I'll get our top military representatives there on the double. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Commander: Yeah. We're wanting to launch right now. ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): Very well. Bly (bly1234): Alsoras Emperor: Thank you, *He bows* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Commander: Sir? Permission? {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): YSC: ... If it will end this war... {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Commander: It will. ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): We are happy to help against the Blydonians. * ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013) ends comm {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): YSC: Then... Permission granted. Do it. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *He ends the comm* Bly (bly1234): *The Alsoras Emperor dispatches three Generals and one Admiral to the coordinates* * ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013) comms Supreme Commander Brackmann (Marine leader) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (=O) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): Brackmann: Emperor {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (YOU...!) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Stealer!!) Bly (bly1234): (*likes this Brackmann guy*) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (I stole his name from SC, I know) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Did you know, Naga...) Bly (bly1234): (*even if he will cause the deaths of thousands of BlyDonians*) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Brackmann is plotting a plotty plot.) Bly (bly1234): (rotfl) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (I only steal names! Not ships *ahem* battlestars *ahem*) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): Supreme Commander. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Actually, I was going to decommsion it.) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *The commander goes up to an officer* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Officer: Sir? {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Commander: *Motions for the officer to follow* ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): How many divisions can you mobilize to the Alsoras system in 3 days? {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *They walk to a table-like area* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Officer: ...Sir? ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): Brackmann: Sir, we could get 3 to 5, depending on fleet assets Kortoris (kris159): (How big are divisions?) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Commander: Alright... The Sevan... ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): Very good. 4 should be sufficient, as the Army will be assisting as well. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *Will move on to what I've been doing on my week off* ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (Army and marines both use this: http://wbvdkt.wikia.com/wiki/Drakonian_Army ) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Shush, Naga.) Bly (bly1234): Bega Liunis: *Who is not a woman* *is in a meeting with his Securities Council* Kortoris (kris159): (oh that helps) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (Well, Wolf considers even looking at Aer-May immoral) Kortoris (kris159): (*will standardize*) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (rotfl) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (You didn't need the *is not a woman*, since you said His) Bly (bly1234): *Grand Admiral Opani strides in* Kortoris (kris159): (31500 men, Naga) Bly (bly1234): Opani: Sir? Kortoris (kris159): (average) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (Thanks Kris!) Bly (bly1234): Bega: Yes, Grand Admiral? Kortoris (kris159): (Minimum f 178280) Kortoris (kris159): (maximum of.,..) Bly (bly1234): Opani: Our ships are in position to blockade the planet of Alsoras. Kortoris (kris159): (51,840) Kortoris (kris159): (minimum 17,280*) Bly (bly1234): Bega: Excellent. I'll have the House of Ministers give me power to control the situation without the need to go before them everytime I need to do something. You may blockade. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *The Radiant's sitting in a bright blue-ish white nebula* * {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802) is on the bridge, with Aer-May {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): So...think they managed to destroy the core of the galaxy yet? {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Aer-May: I'm sure everyone's fine...though... Umm... Yeah... {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Or...at least the planet... Bly (bly1234): Opani: We have a report from Admiral Kada. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Aer-May: *Chuckles* Stop it. We're not supposed to be worrying about things. We're supposed to be -relaxing-. Bly (bly1234): Opani: He claims an Alsoras Battleship left the system before it could be intercepted. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): I know... Bly (bly1234): Bega: What was it's heading? Bly (bly1234): Opani: Drakonian Space, sir. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): It's nice to be out here...just jump, and... See where you end up... {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (brb) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (Updated for air cav http://wbvdkt.wikia.com/wiki/Valkyrie-Class_Dropship ) Bly (bly1234): Gara: This is not good. If the Alsoras have an Alliance with the Drakonians, we will need to send in more forces. * ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013) comms General of the Army 4113-VNK-0 Bly (bly1234): (BTW, I Pulled a Kris and named every ship and every commanding officer of said ship) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): GoA: Emperor *salutes* Kortoris (kris159): (Mah army has grown 1 million!) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): General, how many divisions can you send to Alsoras within 3 days? ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (Army units outnumber the Marines about 10 to 1, Marines are uber-elite) Bly (bly1234): Grand General Saar: We need to send more forces to Alsoras. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Back.) Bly (bly1234): *Note also how Trillius is missing* ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): GoA: We can send 38, sir. ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): 20 should be enough. Kortoris (kris159): (to 1.5 million) Bly (bly1234): *As well as Piett and Ackbar* ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): Meet up with Supreme Commander Brackman, I want a report on getting the troops there on my desk by tomorrow. ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (Wolf? What about Faretel?) Bly (bly1234): *The BlyDonian Army has grown to 4 Million* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (I don't know. Nor do I much care.) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (I was going to involve her in the RPG...) Kortoris (kris159): (What's the military word for ve--) Kortoris (kris159): (Armor) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (All I -do- know is, you'll get no information from her, one because she probably wouldn't feel like telling you, and two, there's no memory of anything about the military.) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): *The next morning, a CCU knocks on Faretel's door* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (*Notes the next morning is a day late*) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *Faretel answers* ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): CCU: Ad-mir-al. I am here to take you to ICN Com-mand. Bly (bly1234): Grand General Saar: We can send a full battallion there. Bly (bly1234): Bega: A -full- battalion! That's 300,000 troops! Bly (bly1234): Grand General Saar: If Drakonian Forces are there, we may need to send two. Bly (bly1234): Wing Marshall Tukan: I'll get the starfighters online and ready to support. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *Faretel blankly stares at it* ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): CCU: Please fol-low me. ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): *it walks off down the hallway* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *Faretel follows* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (WTF, Xfire?) Kortoris (kris159): (Creating my Armor Battalion modeles on SPORE) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (=D) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (=O) Kortoris (kris159): (includes tansports) Kortoris (kris159): (No it doesn't!) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (I was the first to make every kind of necessary vehicle!) Kortoris (kris159): (...) Kortoris (kris159): (Hmmm) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (*Was the first to make a vehicle period*) Kortoris (kris159): (Would air transports that carry land things come under--) Kortoris (kris159): (Yes.) Kortoris (kris159): (they would have to) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): *The CCU walks into an elevator* Bly (bly1234): (Naga) Bly (bly1234): (We need a China.) Kortoris (kris159): (Oh, I love this music) Kortoris (kris159): (...) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Aer-May: Yeah... ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): *the doors close, they are taken to the roof* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): No dark energy, or wars...just space...and you...and me...and the Radiant... ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): *the doors open, the CCU walks out with Faretel* ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): *As usual, it is raining* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Aer-May: You know... I can't remember much of before... {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Before? {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Aer-May: In the void... ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): *A Jet Hunter transport is waiting* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Well... {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): You died. ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): *the doors open, the CCU walks in* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): And then there was the circumstances... {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): It's a bit understandable. ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): *Faretel follows?* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Aer-May: Hm. Yeah. I suppose it is. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Yeah.) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): *the doors close, the helijet lifts off* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *She suddenly gets up her chair* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *And goes to a console* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): What're you doing? {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *She types in random coordinates and activates several things* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Aer-May: We didn't come here to stare at just one nebula, did we? {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *The Radiant enters hyperspace* Bly (bly1234): Bega: *Sigh* Very well, Grand General Gara. Dispatch your forces, I am placing you in command of the army. Bly (bly1234): Bega: Remember, -one- batallion. Bly (bly1234): Bega: Now then, I must go speak with the House of Ministers. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Aer-May: Remember that...that drink I used to blend together... It had.... That weird, sour blue fruit... What as it called? {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Uhh... {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Nef'ej'en? Bly (bly1234): *He leaves* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Aer-May: Something like that... {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Aer-May: Do you have any onboard? Bly (bly1234): Saar: Damn Drakonians, why did they need to get involved. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Uhh... {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Yeah. Yeah, I think so. Bly (bly1234): Gara: It's like Opani said, they need to strech their arms into the Appearance. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *She smiles, and starts walking to the galley/kitchen area of the Radiant* * {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802) follows Bly (bly1234): (*notes my GA is Alsoras*) Bly (bly1234): (>.> *goes to change it*) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (brb) Bly (bly1234): Grand Admiral Akan: *was Alsoras, Alsoras got married* Perhaps that is what we're doing. Bly (bly1234): Gara: We live in the Appearance Galaxy. They don't. Bly (bly1234): Akan: Still, this conflict has nothing to do with us. Bly (bly1234): Gara: We're fighting tyranny, and protecting a vital trade route. Bly (bly1234): Saar: Beside, we'll gain another ally against the totalitarian rule. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): 9Back.) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (* Bly (bly1234): (WB) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (TY.) Bly (bly1234): (Is Yulair and Gammeta going to get involved?) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (IDK.) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (We've got problems of our own.) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (Guys!) Bly (bly1234): (Yes?) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): ( http://wbvdkt.wikia.com/wiki/Imperial_Celestial_Navy ) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (ranks) Bly (bly1234): (Okay.) Bly (bly1234): (For some reason, I like the name "Star Admiral".) Bly (bly1234): (Well, rank) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): *the helijet touches down in a hangar, the doors close before the helijet's doors open* ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): CCU: Fol-low me, please. ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): *it walks out, with Faretel to an elevator* ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): *they walk in, the doors close, the elevator descends* ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): *the doors open, they walk down several hallways, before arriving in a windowless conference room* Bly (bly1234): *Swells the BlyDonian Army to 21,000,000 Soldiers* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *While in a coma* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *Bly's just that awesome* Bly (bly1234): *After realizing that even the lamest armies of Earth have more than 3 million soldiers* Bly (bly1234): Bega: * {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (*ONly has a few thousand*) Bly (bly1234): (Although, I'm still that awesome) Kortoris (kris159): (*has 1.5 million >.>) Kortoris (kris159): *)* Kortoris (kris159): (13 screenies of the Infantry-class AAMPT) Kortoris (kris159): (Uploading to Xfire) Bly (bly1234): ( Army System—3 Sectors (8,640,000 troops) led by a Major General ) Bly (bly1234): (*Takes from Gammetan Army page*) Bly (bly1234): (*Scrolls down*) Bly (bly1234): Current Size: 1,536,000 Troopers ) Kortoris (kris159): (...) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): *Ming and 2 other officers are sitting at the table* Kortoris (kris159): (It's still growing) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): Ming: Ah, Faretel. Please have a seat. Kortoris (kris159): (Hey, it's only a few days old) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *Faretel does* Bly (bly1234): (*Nly Traen knocks down the door, shooting 2 other officers, and other CCU's*) Bly (bly1234): (Nly: Faretel, come with me!) Kortoris (kris159): (Uploading) Bly (bly1234): (Faretel: Okay, Nly!) Bly (bly1234): (*They run off, after Nly shoots Ming, and get married*) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (Ming: NOOOOO!!!) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): Ming: Now then... ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): Ming: There will be debreifing later with the intel officers, but now we need to decide what to do with you. Bly (bly1234): (Ming: I'll give you a full pardon, however, if you make out with me, Faretel.) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): Ming: I have the authority to transfer your rank to Admiral of the Navy in the ICN ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (Ming: 69 and you can have my job!) Bly (bly1234): (Nly: =O) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (Bly: =D) Bly (bly1234): (rotfl) Bly (bly1234): (*The closet door opens, and I fall out with a camera, and a professonal sound crew*) Bly (bly1234): (Oh, wait, I'm in a coma.) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): Ming: Or would you prefer to retire from military service? {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Faretel: ... {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Faretel: How about... {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Faretel: You give me a ship and then let me go. Bly (bly1234): (*Faretel forgets she can just take a shuttle and never come back*) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): Ming: I'm afraid we can't do that for a while. ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): Ming: We first need your information on the Yulairian fleet. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Faretel: ... What about it? ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): Ming: We need as much intel as possible. Fleet numbers, ship and weapon data, deployments, everything. Bly (bly1234): *Meanwhile, on Alsoras* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Faretel: Small, weak and relatively pathetic, bullsh** fighters and 42. Bly (bly1234): Admiral Kada: *on a comm with Gara* We're within twenty miles of the capital. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (*Went there*) Bly (bly1234): Gara: Good, good. Try and take it -before- Drakonian forces arive. Bly (bly1234): *Kada goes visable pale* D-d-drakonian's? ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): Ming: How many ships are operational? Bly (bly1234): Gara: Yes. We belive they've pledged their forces to the Alsoras Empire. Bly (bly1234): Kada: We shall double our efforss. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Faretel: Does it much matter? Bly (bly1234): Kara: *And out Efforts* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Faretel: You can just send thousands of your ships to destroy Yulair. ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): Ming: Yes.. ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): Ming: Are there any ships under construction? {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Faretel: I...I don't know. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Faretel: But...you've seen them. They build one maybe once every 3 months. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Faretel: You've got thousands of ships. ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): Ming: Any more of these new Menuari-class ships? How capable are those? {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Faretel: Menuari? {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Faretel: ... {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Faretel: What's....that? ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): Ming: Ships of the same type they sent to recover you? ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): Ming: The new one with low manuverability {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Faretel: ... There's no new...ships... Bly (bly1234): (Ming: *leans in* You're lying to me, Faretel. And I know it. I'm very sadistic, espesially in bed. Don't make me go BDSM on your ass.) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): Ming: I beg to differ *a hologram of the Menuari over Drakonia appears* ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (ROTFLMAO bly) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (brb) Bly (bly1234): (Wolf: *googles BDSM* Whoa! *Goes to masturbate to it* Uhh....brb) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (...) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (No. I've got to go drive a Cadilaac.) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (brb) Bly (bly1234): (Kris) Bly (bly1234): (Are you there?) Bly (bly1234): (*Notes Kris has started the List of Appearance Civilizations Page*) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (g2g in maybe o.5 h) Bly (bly1234): (Okay.) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (Bly... that above statement has given me an idea) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (Concerning Ming and Faretel) Bly (bly1234): (...) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (jk) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (Just wanted to see your reaction ^^) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (What the hell, ima leave now) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (Cya) Bly (bly1234): (Bye) <~Naga Krion~ (drakon013) has left the room> {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Back.) Bly (bly1234): (WB) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (AHAHAHH@!@!)!)@_I(#@*U$##$Hf)!)_@*#*)(WUDUI(JNMTO) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (TY.) Bly (bly1234): (I'm working on the A's right now) * {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802) exits the Appearance * {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802) enters the Appearance Bly (bly1234): *Exits the Appearance* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (...) Bly (bly1234): *Exits the Appearance for real this time* Bly (bly1234): Enters8 Bly (bly1234): *is still in a coma* Bly (bly1234): Bega: *is by my bedside* Oh, Supreme Leader. Please get better. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *The Radiant's in red-ish tanish...almost pinkish............grayish...clouds, in space* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): ( http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6gSFjk81c4g 2:30) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (I'll set that scene to that.) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Aer-May? {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Aer-May: Yeah, hon'? {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Do you think... {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Maybe we should go back early? {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): See how everyone is? {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Aer-May: *Slightly smiles* You're still worrying? {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Yeah... {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Aer-May: Don't... There's nothing -- {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *A comm beeps* Bly (bly1234): *The Bly Machine is under heavy construction, the bridge is the first constructed* Bly (bly1234): *The skeletal frame is still evident* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *Aer-May slides it across a console and answers* Bly (bly1234): *The bridge is expected to be completed by Wednesday* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Viv: Aer-May. You...answered... Wow. Um. Anyhow... How're things with you two? {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Aer-May: They're good. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Viv: I'm not interupting you, am I? {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Aer-May: No... {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Viv: Well... I need that...one code... For the project. Bly (bly1234): (Wolf?) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Yes?) Bly (bly1234): (Would you like to be involved in the puppet war? {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (...Maybe.) Bly (bly1234): (I'll send Bega to persuade the Chancellor* Bly (bly1234): *Bega Liunis comms the Supreme Chancellor of Yulair* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Aer-May: Oh... That... {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *There's no answer, as he's busy* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *Someone else answers. A decorated (Rank-wise) Stormtrooper* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Er. Rather. The SSL.) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): SSL: Erh... Can I help you? Bly (bly1234): Bega Liunis: Hello. I am the De Facto Temporary Supreme Leader of BlyDonia. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Stormy: Problem, cap'n? Bly (bly1234): Bega Liunis: Supreme Leader Bly is in a Coma currently.' {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *The SSL shakes his head "no"* Bly (bly1234): Bega Liunis: Can I speak with the Yulairian Supreme Chancellor, please? {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): SSL: ... Okay... {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): SSL: No... He's in the war room, right now... Bly (bly1234): Bega Liunis: He is. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *Chatter is heard a distance away* Bly (bly1234): Bega: I see. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *Two pilots, a few officers, and the YSC* Bly (bly1234): Bega: It is very urgent. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): SSL: Anything I can do for you? Bly (bly1234): Bega: Can you pass him through, please? {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): SSL: Uhh... Hold onm then. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): on* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): SSL: Hendricks? {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Stormy4: -What-? {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): SSL: Snappy. Nevermind. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *He goes over to the YSC, and starts talking to him* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *The YSC takes the comm and starts fumbling with it* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *He puts his glasses on* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): YSC: Do I have to press anything, or.. SSL: Just talk. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *He puts it really close to his mouth* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): YSC: Hello? *It's really loud* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): SSL: Not that...close... *sighs* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *He puts it to a normal distance* Bly (bly1234): Bega: Hello, Supreme Chancellor. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): YSC: Hello... {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): YSC: Darn contraptions. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): YSC: What, may I ask, is the problem? Bly (bly1234): Bega Liunis: My name is Bega Liunis, de facto and temporary leader of BlyDonia while Bly is incapacitated. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Aer-May: Right... The codes should be in the 24th folder... {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Viv: Alright. Thanks, Aer-May. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Aer-May: No problem, Vivian. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Viv: And, uh... Bly (bly1234): Bega: Recently, a conflict has sprung up over Alsoras, home of the Alsoras Empire. A few democratic rebels have fought the oppresive empire. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Viv: I hope things really are going well with you two. Bly (bly1234): Bega: BlyDonian Forces have been sent to aid the Rebels. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Viv: I would -hate- to see you two break u-- {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Hello, Vivian... {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Viv: Oh... *Nervously chuckles* Bly (bly1234): Bega: However, this afternoon, we learned of a possible Drakonian Involvment, aiding the Alsoras Empire. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Viv: Well, I gotta go. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *Aer-May smiles* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Aer-May: Bye, Viv. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *The comm ends* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): What abot "no outer interference"? {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Aer-May: Silverwood... {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): YSC: I'm not surprised. Bly (bly1234): Bega: We seek your help. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): YSC: Those darn Drakonians nearly declared -war- on us. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): YSC: Help in what way? Bly (bly1234): Bega: Supplies, men, forces, vehicles. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): YSC: We are stretching our forces as it is... Bly (bly1234): We're not fighting the Drakonians. We're fighting the Alsoras Empire. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): YSC: What amount of these supplies, and whatnot do you need? Bly (bly1234): Drakonian Forces are simply helping them. Bly (bly1234): As BlyDonian Forces are helping the Rebellion. Bly (bly1234): We need ammunition, weapons, tanks. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): YSC: When you fight an enemy... Bly (bly1234): Bega* Bly (bly1234): Bega: Vehicles, most everything. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): YSC: You their allies. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): YSC: Helping you would be no different than making the first move in the Drakonian war. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): YSC: However. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): YSC: We all seek the end of tyranny. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): YSC: And, if that war is to happen... {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): YSC: Why not hit them where it hurts. And hit them first. Bly (bly1234): Bega: As do we. We will not fight the Drakonian's, we'll fight their War Machine. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): YSC: I m-- {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *Extreme static, though not on this comm occurs* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *Garbled radio chatter is heard* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Pilot: Oh, sh**! {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *Various combat chatter is heard* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): YSC: Hold on a moment, please. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): YSC: What was that? {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Stormy: Oh, hell no. Bly (bly1234): Bega: *Holds* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Stormy4: W--*looks at the holo-screen* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): YSC: What/! {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): SSL: ... {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): SSL: *Takes off his helmet and puts his hand over his mouth* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): SSL: We lost contact... {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): SSL: With the planet... {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): SSL: Sh**! {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *He smashes his helmet against the holo-table* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Pilot: Alright red boys, head home. We faile.d {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Officer: Menuari pulling out. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): YSC: *Sighs* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): YSC: *Takes him off hold* Bly (bly1234): Bega: Hello? {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): YSC: I'm...I'm sorry... What were you saying? Bly (bly1234): Bega: Ah, yes. We will be fighting the Drakonian War Machine, their weaponary. Bly (bly1234): Bega: However, we will not be fighting their civilization. Look at it as a way to gain intel, and fighting strategies. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): YSC: I... {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): YSC: I se-see... {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *His voice slightly starts breaking* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *An officer comes up to him* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Office: Sir? Bly (bly1234): *Supreme Minister Lanka strides in* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Officer* Bly (bly1234): Bega: Excuse me, please. Bly (bly1234): *he puts his hand over the comm* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Officer: Sir... We don't know that they launched the weapons... Bly (bly1234): Bega: Yes, Supreme Minister Lanka? {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Officer: There's too much interference. It's an ice planet. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): YSC: I suppose you're right... Bly (bly1234): Lanka: The House of Ministers voted 92 to 5 today, granting you permission to hold the conflict on Alsoras any way you seem fit without going to them. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): ( http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yyWdzl6tyAI LOL!) Bly (bly1234): Lanka: Provided you got to them once a week. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): ( http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b2qNATQF-78&feature=related is better.) Bly (bly1234): Bega: *To the YSC* Now is the time, Supreme Chancellor. Bly (bly1234): Bega: We need your support {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): YSC: ...It...appears we have our own-- {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Stormy4: Oh... {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *The YSC turns around and looks back at the table* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): SSL: No... {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Pilot: Menuari... {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Pilot: This is Blue 6... {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Pilot: I've got readings... {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Pilot: It's the planet! We got contact! {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Officer: Blue 6, can you confirm? {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Pilot: Confirm that! {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Pilot: It's the planet!! {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *Cheering is heard* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Officer: This is Menuari, all fighters! Re-engage! {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Officer: You're cleared to re-engage! {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Officer: Continue the mission! {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): YSC: Now is the time... {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): YSC: I'll have to contact you about that... Bly (bly1234): Bega: I look forward. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Pilot (At the table): Alright. Bly (bly1234): Bega: Would you like to join the Gammetan Supreme Chancellor? {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): YSC: I will talk to him about it. Bly (bly1234): Bega: Bly set up a meeting, and a good will mission to BlyDOnia about it. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Pilot: Guys! Guys! The first assault wave is launching! {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Pilot: Com'ere. Bly (bly1234): Bega: Very well. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *Assault shuttles start landing on the planet* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): ??? Officer: Yulair, we're in the final stage! {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): ??? Officer: BUt I don--*static* Bly (bly1234): *MEANWHILE* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Officer: Readings state the offensive mainframe is down! Bly (bly1234): Doctor Tou: *does stuff to make me feel better {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *http://www.youtube.com/user/poisonheadcrab#p/u/47/ikpEMx5gd0U 2:32* Bly (bly1234): Doctor Tou: *Comms Bega and Lanka* Hello? {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *Infantry are being pushed back on the planet* Bly (bly1234): Bega / Lanka: Yes, Doctor? Bly (bly1234): Tou: Supreme Leader Bly is coming out of his coma. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *2:58* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *2 A-22's fly over head* Bly (bly1234): Bega / Lanka: That was fast.' Bly (bly1234): (TWSS) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Soldier: ... Yeah!! {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Soldeir: YEAH!! Bly (bly1234): Tou: I know. He has a remarkably strong will. Bly (bly1234): *Wakes up* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *They hit a large tower with missiles* Bly (bly1234): Tou: Ah, you're awake. Bly (bly1234): Hi. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *And turn back* Bly (bly1234): Tou: Can you remember what happened? {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *One of the pilots puts the tint down all the way and salutes to the troops on the ground* Bly (bly1234): Yes. I was hit over the head on Felucia. Bly (bly1234): Tou...Excuse me? Bly (bly1234): Tou: You have...amnesia! {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Officer: Blues and Reds... Bly (bly1234): Just kidding, Doctor. Bly (bly1234): I rememeber everything. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Officer: You're good to finish the job. Bly (bly1234): Tou: Oh. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Officer: Tear 'em up. Bly (bly1234): Tou: Don't scare me like that. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): RL: Hah-hah! Bly (bly1234): Sorreh. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): RL: Weapons free! Bly (bly1234): Tou: "Sorreh?" Bly (bly1234): Yes. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): BL: *Looks at the shuttles landing* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): BL: Check that out! Bly (bly1234): *Lanka and Bega come rushing in* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): BL: Red Leader... Red 2... Blue 3 and 2... Bly (bly1234): Bega: Supreme Leader! {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): BL: Care to join me in a flyby? Bly (bly1234): Hello, Supreme Leader Bega. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Red2: I'd be honored, Blue Leader. Bly (bly1234): Lanka: How do you know he's the Supreme LEader? {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *The fighters form up and dive towards the deploying troops* Bly (bly1234): I was in a coma. That's what is supposed to happen. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *Colored smoke comes out of the backs* Bly (bly1234): Bega: The position is yours, however, again, sir. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *And they fly over* Bly (bly1234): Now, now, Bega. I'm in no position to lead anything. Bly (bly1234): *Clutches hand to heart* Bly (bly1234): Agh! {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (O.O) Bly (bly1234): Tou: He's suffering from a rare heart condition, common in clone soldiers. His heart is shutting down. Bly (bly1234): (*Rips off some EU Boba Fett book*) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (OH OEZ!) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Noez*) Bly (bly1234): Tou: If he doesn't find the cure soon, he will die. Bly (bly1234): Define soon. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Comm: This is Railrunner 4... Bly (bly1234): Tou: Five to six days. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Comm: The planet is ours. Bly (bly1234): That's real soon. Bly (bly1234): Bega: B-but... {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *An officer on the Menuari takes off her headset, along with other officers* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *They start cheering* Bly (bly1234): I'll be incapacitated for a few more days. Prepare the Furious for Launch. Bly (bly1234): (*Aayla rushes in*) Bly (bly1234): (Aayla: When I heard you were ill, I rushed from the Temple!) Bly (bly1234): (*We have sex in front of everyone*) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (...) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (lol?) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *The A-22's continue to pursue the fleeing fighters* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *Destroying them one by one* Bly (bly1234): *Gets up* Bly (bly1234): *Clutches chest and sits back down* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *As the troops take over major buildings* Bly (bly1234): Tou: You're in no condition to be going anywhere sir. Bly (bly1234): Get me a cane, or something. Bly (bly1234): *Tou fetches me a cane* Bly (bly1234): *uses it to support myself* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *An officer goes up to the YSC* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Officer: *Salutes* Sir? Bly (bly1234): *Begins to walk to a shuttle* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): YSC: Yes? {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Officer: Permission to hug you, sir? {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): YSC: *Chuckles* Permission granted. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *The officer hugs him, as the rest cheer* Bly (bly1234): Lanka: I am coming as well. * {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802) appears * {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802) slaps her Bly (bly1234): Gara: *Comes rushing up* Supreme Leader, you're alright. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Slapped. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Like a bitch. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Just like you are. * {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802) disappears {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (JK.) Bly (bly1234): (Who'd you slap) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Lanka.) Bly (bly1234): (Oh!) Bly (bly1234): Lanka: Come on, Gara. We're leaving. Bly (bly1234): *Gara is filled in* Bly (bly1234): Gara: Do you know where to go first. Bly (bly1234): Yes...Kamino. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *The cheering slowly stops* Bly (bly1234): A place I have not been to for years. I hoped I would never have to return. Bly (bly1234): Prepare the Furious. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *And the A-22's fly in formation over the capital building, whose flag has been changed* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): BL: Don't you love days like this, Red Leader? {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): RL: Don't get all mushy on. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): BL: Hah. Ahh.. Really, though... {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *BL looks out of the window, over the ice planet* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): BL: It's incredible... {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): BL: That we can change the course of an entire civilization in minutes... Bly (bly1234): *Hobles to a shuttle* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): on me* Bly (bly1234): Nly Traen: *Salutes sarcastically* Greetings, sir. Bly (bly1234): Shut up and take me to the Furious, Nly. Bly (bly1234): Nly: Yes, sir. Bly (bly1234): *Gets in* Bly (bly1234): Ackbar, Piett, and Trillius are in the shuttle* Bly (bly1234): Ackbar: What's wrong, sir? Bly (bly1234): Heart problems. Bly (bly1234): Piett: How long? Bly (bly1234): 6 days. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): RL: I guess so... Bly (bly1234): *They exchange worried looks* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): BL: Come on. Loosen up. Bly (bly1234): Trillius: I can siphon off my living life force to keep you alive, sir, at a cost. I will not be as active as normally. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *The RL pulls away from the formation and does a light, relatively slow barrel roll* Bly (bly1234): That's a nice offer, Trillius, but I'll be fine. Bly (bly1234): *The shuttle lands on the Furious*] {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *A few of the pilots laugh* Bly (bly1234): *Walks onto the bridge* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): RL: Come on. Don't let me be the only one. "Loosen up". Bly (bly1234): Piett, plot a course for Kamino! {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *The fighters start doing various tricks* Bly (bly1234): Piett: Yessir. *he does so* Bly (bly1234): *The Furious leaves for Kamino at Ludicrious Speed* Bly (bly1234): (Note the difference in how I'm acting, too) Richard Arcovious Vey (commanderfordo): *A battalion of soldiers train in The Valiant* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Yes.) Richard Arcovious Vey (commanderfordo): *watches over* Bly (bly1234): (Attempting to act carefree, despite the seriousness of the situation) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (*Vey never entered the appearance*) Bly (bly1234): (He never left) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (...Oh.) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *The pilots are joke around, laughing* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *Contining the aerial tricks* Bly (bly1234): *Extis the Appearance* Bly (bly1234): (I g2g soon) Bly (bly1234): (Besides, not much I can do) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (lol) Bly (bly1234): (There's a chance I might die. If I can't do things in time) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *http://www.youtube.com/user/poisonheadcrab#p/u/42/7m-q2aoUZ0g * {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *);45* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): BL: Let's head home, guys. Bly (bly1234): Trillius: I can keep you alive at the cost of my pwnage) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): RL: I call the shots here, Blue Leader... {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): RL: Now let's head home. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *A few pilots laugh and form back up, pulling out of the atmosphere* Bly (bly1234): (Bye) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Bye.) * {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802) exits the Appearance Tuessday Nothing much really...happened... So... Yeah... Wednesday Today, the Radiant got back from the trip that Wolf and Aer-May went on, a squad of Stormies went searching for a crashed shuttle, and Jack and Aer-May went for a ride, which evidently led to Jack's house. Which, also had a barn. Jack ended up asking Aer-May if she wanted to go for a ride on the horses. Aer-May, with little choice, accepted. *'Wednesday, the 9th of June, 2010. Out In The Field/Going for a Ride' Thursday *Reinforcements arrive at Alsoras, and, actually, that's really the only notable thing. *'Thursday the 10th of June, 2010. Stuff...and...stuff.' Friday After riding for quite aways, both Aer-May and Jack stopped near a cliffside, where they ended up taking a break and talking. Aer-May started asking Jack what he meant by her always trying to put on a show, and Jack said that it was like she stifled her feelings a lot of the time, in order to not worry anyone else about how she was really feeling. She ended up talking about it, and Jack listened. Aer-May ended up feeling much better, finally being able to talk about how she felt. Later, a holographic training simulation was run on the Menuari, which utterly failed. Later, later, Jack, Viv, Greg, and Aer-May found a building that was much like a castle, however, it wasn't on any records, nor could it have been built by a known creature. *'Friday, the 11th of June, 2010. Cliffside/Expressing Yourself/Friends' Saturday Lots of...things happened, but, um... Like, ...read...the...chatlogs, I suppose. I lost track. Oh, also, there was this other building Aer-May found, but...it disappeared... And...stuff, so, yeah. *'Saturday, the 12th of June, 2010. Stuff/More Than One' Sunday Today, Faretel and Ming went to a fancy resturaunt on Drakonia, and soon went to Ming's apartment to find Nly and Trillius going through her things. Meanwhile, Yulairian diploats were sent to Drakona on the Menuari. Category:List of Weeks Category:Top 3 Weeks